pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Królewna Ognia
Królewna Ognia pochodząca z Królestwa Ognia. Jest córką Króla Ognia i podoba się Finnowi. Na pytanie Jake, Palak powiedział o niej, że jest bardzo gorącą sztuką, zapewne używając aluzji, co świadczy o tym końcówka zdania. Była zamknięta we wnętrzu lampy w sali tronowej pałacu królewskiego ognia.Jej męskim odpowiednikiem jest Ognisty Książę. Wygląd Stworzona jest z ognia. Ma długie pomarańczowo-czerwone, płomieniste włosy. Jej skóra jest żółto-pomarańczowa, a suknia długa, sięgająca do ziemi. Jej stopy najczęściej są zasłaniane przez suknię. Na czole i szyi widnieje czerwony kryształ. Gdy strzela ogniem, zmienia kolor na różowo-szary, gdy natomiast zmoczy ją woda jej włosy spadają na plecy i cała zmienia kolor na szary, i wtedy wygląda jak normalna dziewczyna. Relacje z Finn'em thumb|388px|Królewna Ognia i Finn Nie znała naprawdę Finn'a, aż do końca odcinka Gorąca Miłość. Gdy zostaje zgaszona przez wodne fajerwerki spada nieprzytomna z dachu domku na drzewie. Finn łapie ją i zabiera do środka. Ona gwałtownie odzyskuje przytomność i ze złością pyta Finn'a, czemu jej nie lubi, na co Finn zdziwiony odpowiada, że ją lubi. Królewna zdziwiła się, lecz po chwili znowu była zła i powiedziała mu, by z nią więcej nie zadzierał. Uderzyła go w policzek i wyszła z jego domu pod postacią ognia. Nie była świadoma, że Finn, który jej powiedział, że jej nie lubi to w rzeczywistości Jake. W Odcinku Gorący Dotyk Finn biegnie w stronę lasu, by poszukać królewny i powiedzieć jej, że ją naprawdę lubi. Gdy Finn ją znalazł zauważa, że gdy królewna chce zebrać kwiaty, one się spalają. Gdy dotyka jeziorka, rani się przy tym, więc Finn wyskoczył z krzaków, by jej pomóc. Powiedział jej, że martwi się o nią i sądzi, iż jest piękna. Wtedy królewna ze szczęścia zaczęła strzelać ogniem. Finn zaczął gasić ogień w panice, krzywdząc Królewnę. Pomyślała, że Finn chce z nią być, by ją rzucić i zrobić jej przykrość. Uciekła, nie dając Finn'owi szansy na wyjaśnienie tego, że nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. Po pościgu przypadkowo Finn obraził królewnę, która ze złości zaczęła spalać Królestwo Goblinów, by "zamienić je w swoje własne Ogniowe Królestwo". Podpala całe królestwo i mieszkańców, ignorując błagania Finn'a o przestanie. Uświadamia sobie, że nie może spowodować, że zrozumie jego uczucia poszedł na bok i zaczął płakać. Jedna z jego łez spadła na ogień królewny, co ją zabolało i zmusiło do odwrócenia się. Pomyślała, że Finn jest wodnym elementalem, ponieważ ciągle płacze. Podeszła do Finn'a i powiedziała mu, że jest odwrotnym elementalem i ich związek się nie uda. Finn zasugerował, żeby spróbowali. Królewna się ucieszyła, że Finn chce złamać prawa natury dla niej i przytulili się. Podczas przytulenia Finn się zapalił i odepchnął królewnę, która spojrzała na niego dziwnie i powiedziała "żegnaj , Finn". W odcinku Burning Low Finn i Królewna się pocałowali.Natomiast w odcinku Vault of Bones królewna powiedziała do Finna że nie spaliłaby swojego chłopaka.thumb|left|400px Ciekawostki *Finn i Jake zbudowali dom dla Ogniowej Królewny. *Ogniowa Królewna jest niestabilna i silne emocje mogą spowodować u niej wybuch. *Królewna Balonowa nakazała królowi Ognia zamknąć królewnę, ponieważ jest ona bardzo niestabilna. *Finn całując królewnę po raz drugi, ustabilizował ją przynajmniej na razie. *Jest drugim największym zagrożeniem dla Ooo Galeria 185px-Capture flame princess.png|Królewna zbierająca kwiaty 599628 10151126301778383 1411174768 n.jpg|Królewna i Finn 640px-S5 E12 FP thanks in reply.PNG|Ogniowa Królewna w Vault of Bones Foreverfireballs.gif|Królewna podpalająca domy goblinów Ogniowa Królewna.png|Ogniowa Królewna po stracie blasku 524352 10151128518308383 1712080637 n.jpg|Pocałunek Królewny i Finna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Królewny Kategoria:Ogniowi ludzie Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Zagrożenia dla Ooo Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Humanoidy